The present invention relates to a new and distinct Heuchera plant, botanically known as Heuchera hybrida, typically grown as a landscape Heuchera and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘IFHEPR’.
The new Heuchera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Heuchera plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration and good garden performance.
The new Heuchera plant originated from a cross-pollination of Heuchera hybrida ‘Crimson Curls’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,729, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Heuchera hybrida identified as code number 083-09-C013, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent in June, 2012. The new Heuchera plant was discovered and selected as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Andijk, The Netherlands in July, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera plant by in vitro meristem culture in a controlled environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since September, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.